AZ After Zeal
by Cezium
Summary: Has anyone ever wondered how the Mystics came to be? Where DID Schala go off to? What happened to the gang after they defeated Lavos? And hey, what ever happened to Dalton? A lost Princess of Zeal goes on an adventure... Chapter 7 added.
1. Prologue

Note --  
  
Well, here we go folks. New-and-improved. After rereading this, I don't know how I could've written anything as awful as this...I couldn't help correcting it. I hope this seems at least a little bit better. My apologies,  
  
~Melikochan, A.K.A. Crystal Zeal  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  


A.Z. - After Zeal  
Prologue  


  
  
The Black Omen had fallen.  
  
Everywhere, people rejoiced. All, but one, that is.  
  
Two years had past since the reign of the evil Queen Zeal. The long ice age had ended, leaving the earth to thaw and grow. Now, it seemed, was the time of revival, and the time to rebuild. In that short amount of time, the land grew as lush as Zeal once was, and many cities had been built  
  
The barrier between the Earthbound and Enlightened Ones had crumbled. The incredible power once known as magic had disappeared from the entire world, leaving them all equal ... almost equal, that is. There was still one who possessed the dreaded power.  
  
Everyone was content with this new style of life. Queen Zeal, her horrible little brat-for-a-son Prince Janus, and her terrible General, Dalton, were all gone. The citizens of New Zeal only mourned the loss of Schala, Melchior, Gaspar, and Belthasar. This time, though, the one wasn't against it.   
  
This "one" was Crystal of Zeal, niece of the Queen, and one of the only living survivors to come out of the Ocean Palace. Out of all who had entered, only the heroic time travelers, the prophet, and Crystal had departed from that accursed place. While the Ocean Palace was collapsing, Schala had used her powers to transport Crystal to safety. It had been too late for Janus, who was sucked into a strange portal before the Palace had collapsed.  
  
Crystal, like all the others, watched the Black Omen fall, with her remaining family in it. Her mother, being sister to the Queen, was in the Ocean Palace, with her father a well.   
  
Now all of them were dead.   
  
Crystal lived in the heart of Zeal City, the capital of the rebuilt kingdom, appropriately called New Zeal. Here the houses were built from bricks and rocks, instead of the crude huts once accepted as fine homes. Crystal earned a living working at a popular inne called "The Five Imps." Due to her loyalty and dedication, she had her own room behind the kitchen.  
  
Crystal had very little belongings. Gaspar once had a secret cave on Earthbound Island, that only few knew about, and Crystal was one of them. She had claimed a few books and journals, (mostly about gates, and gate experiments, magic, and history) as her own.  
  
These books were relentlessly studied. The girl had been planning on creating a gate for the longest of times, just like the one Janus and the gurus had been sent through. She was first going to go to somewhere called the "End of Time," which had been told in one of her dreams. Up until she would go, she had to wait patently, and had to study.   
  
She new that soon, she would unlock the secrets to making time gates. Crystal would find Janus and Schala, and go live happily ever after.   
  
Or so she thought.   
  
This, my friends, is the record of her adventure, one that could challenge even that of the heroic time travelers.   
  
Many questions will be answered, many secrets revealed. I ask you to turn the page with me, and begin what is now know as "A.Z. - After Zeal."  
  
And begins our story, at the inne of The Five Imps.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
You see that little button that says "review?" It's sad! It wants you to click it and write something! Please, don't make the button sad! Make it happy!  
  



	2. An Easy Way Out

Chapter One - An Easy Way Out  


  
The purple cat sat on the girl's chest, peering down at her through equally violet eyes. It smiled, leaned down, and licked the girl's face.   
  
She awoke, startled, and sat up quickly, the cat thrown off of her. The girl looked around, eyes wide, until she spotted the disgruntled cat. Giggling, she scooped him up into her arms, and cuddled him close.   
  
"Aww, I'm sorry, Alfador," Crystal said. She gave another giggle and put the purple fuzzy feline onto her bed, getting up to stretch.   
  
Stifling a yawn, Crystal searched through her drawers, and took out a pair of brown pants and a blue long sleeved shirt. She quickly pulled them on and reached for her waitress' apron that was draped over a chair. She put it on over her head, tieing the back.   
  
Crystal hopped back onto her bed beside the cat, and reached for her boots.   
  
Alfador made his way onto the girl's shoulder as she finished.   
  
"Waitress duty today."   
  
Alfador mewed in distaste.   
  
"Hey, it's better than kitchen duty." She said with a sigh. Long blue hair was tied up in a ponytail.  
  
"Let's go raid the kitchen for breakfast," suggested Crystal. The purple ball of fluff mewed a response. "Alrighty then." So the girl with the blue hair, (a sign of being an enlightened one) and the purple cat headed out of their room and into the bustling kitchen.   
  
The head cook, a tall man called Lester, spotted them as the entered. He grinned and steered the two to a table that was placed by the inn door, which was used as a table for employee's off-duty. Saying a quick "Good morning," he hurried off.   
  
Lester was back in a matter of minutes with a plate of eggs for Crystal, and a bowl of cream for Alfador. The cook winked and went back to work.   
  
Crystal smiled in appreciation, and started eating her breakfast. The cat had already started licking his down.   
  
The Zeal Princess quickly scarfed down her own breakfast, then carried her and Alfador's dishes to the sink.   
  
She hurried into the main part of the inne.   
  
"Morning," Marie, the inn-kepper greeted from behind a counter. Marie was the jolly, round sort of person who loved to serve and help, and was extremely fond of the girl and her cat.   
  
Crystal aimed a smile her way and ran over. "Good morning!" she replied cheerfully.   
  
"You'll have the right half today. Felix will take care of the rest," Marie told her, handing the girl a pad and a pen.   
  
Crystal nodded, and made her way over to a table where a couple had just sat down.   
  
"Good morning. Are you ready to order?" said asked with a smile. They answered good morning, and went on to ordering.   
  
"I'll have two eggs, scrambled, with a piece of toast on the side," replied the man.   
  
Crystal pushed a rebellious strand of hair behind an ear and wrote the order down.   
  
"I'll have the same," the woman finally said.   
  
Crystal nodded, jotting it down as well, and headed off to the kitchen, dropping the order onto a pile.   
  
The whole morning went pretty much the same.   
  
By the afternoon, things were getting to be very busy. She was returning from the kitchen when Alfador mewed and hopped off of Crystal's shoulder.   
  
"Alfador, hey, come back!" she called after the cat. Crystal sighed, and went after him. The fuzzy purple feline was sitting on a table, being petted by a cloaked figure.   
  
Alfador seemed to know the person, and actually liked him or her. That was odd, for Alfador had only liked four people: Janus, Schala, Crystal, and oddly enough, the Prophet. Perhaps...   
  
"Excuse me," she said. "But I'm sorry about my cat. He usually doesn't so such things."   
  
The man looked up.   
  
Crystal gasped, recognizing him.   
  
"Prophet!" She exclaimed, looking over the man.   
  
"Hello girl. What are you doing here?" He said somewhat sourly, looking as if he didn't want to see her. A look of disgust was on his face.   
  
"I live and work here," she stated rather arrogantly, glaring at him.   
  
The prophet chuckled.  
  
"Proud of this place? Heh." A faint and bitter grin showed on his face.   
  
This grin quickly faded quickly. "Do you, by any chance, know what happened to your dear cousin?"   
  
There was an odd glint in his eye, she just couldn't place what it meant...   
  
"Janus got sucked through a portal. You saw that yourself." She said, snickering.   
  
"No. Schala. What happened to her?" The man demanded. Crystal looked at him suspiciously.   
  
He had a nervous look about him.   
  
"Why do you want to know...?" the girl asked.   
  
"Because I do, you pathetic little brat! You're going to tell me what you know, do you understand? If you don't, I'll force it out of you," he was suddenly very angry.   
  
Crystal just rolled her eyes.   
  
Alfador rubbed his head against the man's hand, as if to say "It's all right, be calm!" He petted the purple fluffball back in appreciation, before standing.   
  
She sneered, eyeing the cat, and replied, "I'll meet you at the cape in a half an hour."   
  
The Prophet shook his head, apparently not buying what she was saying. "I don't trust you. You better show up and give me my information, or else! Don't be late," were his last words before he turned swiftly and slipped out.   
  
Alfador mewed and hopped back onto Crystal's shoulder. "How daft can he get... Like he could beat Zeal royalty!" she spit after he left, and shook her head.   
  
After helping another table, the princess made her way over to Marie.   
  
"Hey! I was... uh... wondering if I can have a couple hours off?" She asked, hope showing in her voice. She gave her *best* puppy-dog eyes.  
  
"Fine," the plump woman said.   
  
Crystal smiled and started to turn.   
  
"If you take laundry duty tonight," Marie added.   
  
Crystal cringed at that, replying, "All right." She hated laundry duty.   
  
The inne-keeper grinned, knowing her weak spots.   
  
"Now run along, you've got the rest of the day off, girl."   
  
Crystal thanked her, and hurried to her room.   
  
She threw off her apron and grabbed the staff made of oak (topped off with a polished ball of dreamstone) that Melchior had made for her.   
  
Alfador watched her do this from his usual spot on her bed, mewing occasionally. She beckoned the cat to come to her, and made her way to the door, the cat following loyally behind her.   
  
The girl made her way out through the kitchen, into the crisp afternoon breeze. She slowly started to the cape, looking into store windows on the way.   
  
A crimson cloth wristband caught her eye in an armor shop. Knowing the she had time, Crystal made her way into the store. She picked up the bracelet, examining it.   
  
"Ah, I see you are interested in the speed bracelet. It increases your speed in battle. A bargain, only 50 GPS," said a voice from behind her.   
  
The girl spun around. Behind her was a Nu.   
  
"Do you wish to buy it?" He asked.   
  
Crystal nodded, taking out the amount of money he said, and handed it to him.   
  
"Happy battles!" The Nu commented, and went over to help another customer.   
  
Crystal went back outside and put the speed bracelet on. She felt a surge of power for a second, but it faded away. With a smile, she went back to her walk to the cape.   
  
She was absently twirling the staff in her hand when she reached the her destination.   
  
Like the Prophet said he would, he was waiting at the cliff, facing the sea. His cape flapped in the wind, giving him an ominous appearence.   
  
"You have come," he said lightly, clutching his scythe. He turned, and threw off his cloak. Underneath was the same armor he had worn when he had first come to Zeal.   
  
"If you were a real Prophet," Crystal proclaimed, "you would've already known that I would've come. And you would also know where Schala is."   
  
The man snickered. "Well, the cat's out of the bag now." Alfador padded over to him, and rubbed against his leg. A smile touched his face for a second, and he picked the cat up. His face set into its normal grim expression. "Now tell me what you know."   
  
Crystal glared at him. "I know nothing. If I did, I wouldn't be stuck here. Don't you think I want to find her too? And why do you want to find her, to get her to help you in some twisted plan? I want to find Janus too!"   
  
At the name Janus, the man flinched.   
  
"I see. I think it's time I revealed who I really am... I mean, was." He sighed, pulling out a pendant from his armor. "I am Janus."   
  
This was a bit too much for the girl. She was about the speak out to say that he was lying, but then it suddenly made sense. She stumbled back a bit. There had always been something about the Prophet that had reminded her of her cousin. That was how he knew everything that had happened, he had been there when they happened!   
  
"B...but, how did you get back to this time!?"   
  
Janus grinned. "So you figure that out. You always where the clever one. Though I'm disappointed that you don't know about time gates as well."   
  
Crystal eyes opened wide. "But I do!" She exclaimed, "I'm going to make one so I can go find Schala! I just don't know who to focus it so I can get through them..."   
  
The fake Prophet grinned was more. "Impressive." He took out an object and tossed it to her. It looked like a metal flower, that was purple and green. "This is a key," he explained, "it'll allow you to use gates to transport yourself between time."   
  
He didn't know why he was helping her... He just felt this strong urge to. "I'll search this time. You search the others."   
  
The Magus couldn't believe he was doing this. But the girl was strong, although she was a little younger than his companions Crono and the others.   
  
Maybe she could befriend them or their children, if she went to the right times. And if he ever wanted to go through time, well, he had his ways.   
  
The girl caught it. "I will! Thank you, Janus!" She ran over to him and gave him a BIG hug.   
  
Magus pushed the excited girl away, repulsed and muttering.   
  
"You should be getting back to work. I'll walk you there." He was being oddly friendly. Perhaps it was because Crystal was his only remaining family, and the closest thing he had to his sister.   
  
Alfador, who had been watching all of this from afar now, ran up to his owner, and hopped onto the family place of Janus's shoulder. Smiling, the two set off.   
  
Many things were racing through Crystal's mind, but first thing was first. She would finish the day, pack, and tomorrow morning, she would head for the end of time, and start her quest to find Schala.   
  
But what she didn't know, that her quest would end up being far more important than finding her cousin. It would be very long and difficult, indeed. And so, her cat back with its owner, Crystal and Magus turned and walked down the cape.  
  
And so the adventure started.  



	3. The Future of the Present

Authors Note --  
  
A little history is involved with this chapter. In one of my fics, I explained how Frog became a human. A brief summary would be that at the normal ending of the game, (one of the carnival versions) Magus released Frog from his curse. When he went back to 600 AD, he turned into a human again! He became a cool knight and all that. While searching for a monster that had been terrorizing Truce on Truce Canyon, he stumbled upon the gate. Low and behold, he was transported to 1010, where he met a 24 year old Lucca. Mwaha! They fell in love, and were wed. That'll basically help you understand this chapter...   


  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 2 - The Future of the Present   


  
The girl laid on her pink, fluffy bed, staring up at the ceiling. She wanted to go back to sleep, but no...princesses had to get up early! She was plotting her escape, when someone entered through her door.   
  
"Marle!" The voice called. Someone who looked like an older version of the girl appeared at her side. "Up! Get up!"   
  
Marle just grumbled. Marle's mother, Queen Nadia of Guardia, sighed. Her daughter was exactly like her younger self. That was the problem.   
  
"Argh... But I dun wanna..." the girl mumbled turning her head. Nadia just grinned.   
  
"Today's the day Lucca is going to show you two her new invention!" She said with a sly tone.  
  
Marle hopped off the bed, eyes lighting up.   
  
The older woman laughed, and said, "I new that'd get you up. Now get ready, eat something, and head over." She exited.   
  
Marle slipped out of her pajama pants and tank-top and quickly hopped into her normal clothing. It was hard to tell that Marle was not her mother when she acted just like her, as well as looked. The girl pulled her hair back, and headed out of her room.   
  
She was greeted with a small "Morning..." when she entered the dining hall. Looking around, she spotted her rather tired looking and groggy father. A smile was given back, and she rushed to get some food.   
  
After breakfast, she headed off to her friend Tyrin's, house. Marle was excited to view Lucca's new invention. Tyrin was Lucca's fourteen year old son, whom Marle and had been friends with for forever.   
  
Tyrin was waiting outside for her, smiling. When he saw her approach, the boy waved. "Hey! My mom said she'll be done in an hour or so. I can't wait to see what she made, she's kept it hidden."   
  
"Oh well," said Marle, "we'll see it eventually."   
  
Tyrin looked at her with an odd expression. She was usually impatient, and she was very eager to see his mother's inventions.   
  
They made their way to the back of his house, and plopped down at the top of the hill, overlooking the ocean. There was always a whirlpool in the water, and they had always longed to know why it was there.   
  
Tyrin was 5' 6", while Marle was 5' 4". Tyrin, like his father, had naturally spiky hair. (No gel needed!) But unlike his father, he had the purple hair of his mother. Marle has long strawberry blond hair that was always up, in the style her mother used to have.   
  
Now the two best friends, who just happened to be the children of four of the people who saved the earth, sat there, pondering what Lucca's new invention could be.   
  
They were both startled when a glowing blue ball appeared in the air right in front of them. Tyrin scrambled to his feet, while Marle fell over. She wasn't the most graceful of people. She found her way up, and stared at the orb.   
  
Tyrin, a bit nervously, called out "Mom!" and stepped back. Marle did the same.   
  
A figure started to appear through the swirling blue of the floating orb... 


	4. The Encounter

Author Note:   
  
Hello, all! Anyone who has played and beaten Chrono Cross, and is confused, never fear! I started this series before I beat...or...well, played Chrono Cross. I don't want to start adding CC details, so I'm going on with the PURE CHRONO TRIGGER theme. Ja ne! Happy reading!  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  


Chapter 3 - The Encounter  


  
Crystal emerged in a small fenced area. She looked about in a curious manor, studying the infinite swirling mass of darkness that was outside the fence. She slowly turned around, and spied a small gate. The girl quickly hurried to it, the soles of her boots clacking on the cobblestone floor. When she got to the gate, she turned her head. Behind her she saw a glowing blue pillar of light, from where she first stood. With a shudder, she opened the gate and headed into another area.   
  
The first thing she saw was a lamp post. A figure cloaked in dark brown clothing stood beneath the light, his head down.  
  
"H...Hello?" said Crystal nervously, looking at the man.   
  
He spoke, but did not lift his head. "Hello, traveler of time."   
  
Crystal inched her way closer to him, and asked, "Where am I? Who are you?"   
  
The old man lifted his head, and stared into the black void. "You are at the End of Time. As for me, well, one might say I am the Time Guide, the Guru of Time."  
  
Crystal, amazed, half ran over to the man. "Gasper?!" She asked excitedly.   
  
Startled, the Guide of Time finally looked to her. "Crystal, my dear? Is that really you?" He asked, flabbergasted.   
  
Crystal nodded furiously. "Gasper, what are you doing here?"   
  
"I was sucked into the time portal created by Lavos. This is where I ended up. What are you doing here yourself?" He answered.  
  
Crystal, grinning, replied, "I'm going to find Schala."   
  
"So you are doing as your cousin is. If that is so, I shall give you assistance. Please go through the arch behind me."   
  
The girl blinked, looking to the doorway that loomed over the lamp post. She mentally shrugged to herself, and hurried off to the archway. She paused for a second, before pushing her way inside.  
  
"Hey!" exclaimed a furry white monster that looked like an overgrown chicken, "A new person! Well, listen up! Long ago, there was a magical kingdom. Everyone there had magic! Now...hey, why are you grinning at me?"   
  
Crystal _was_ grinning. With a giggled, she answered, "I know about Zeal! I'm from there!"   
  
The God of War looked slightly taken aback. "Oh...well...in that case...let me take a look at you..."   
  
The girl stepped towards him.   
  
"Woh! Kid! You teach me a lesson in magic! You're just as powerful as that depressed purple haired freak! Want to test your power?"   
  
Crystal, still grinning, shook her head. "Thanks, but no thanks. Maybe some other time."   
  
Spekkio just blinked. "Ok, then. Before you go...do I look weak or strong to you?"  
  
The girl seemed to consider this for a minute. "You look strong," she finally replied.  
  
"Great, kid! If I look weak, you're weak! If I look strong, you're strong! Here, take this backpack, a magic tab, and some tonics. You'll need them." Spekkio said with a grin, and seemed to pull these things out of his fur, handing them to the girl.  
  
Crystal took the backpack, and placed the items in it. After that, she put in the gate key as well.  
  
"Thanks. These will be a huge help!" she exclaimed.  
  
The chicken man gave a huge smile. "Come and visit me whenever you're around! Oh -- don't forget -- I AM the God of War!"  
  
"Yep. The God of War, gotcha. I'm gonna...uh...go now!" With a sheepish grin, she backed up...and ran out the door.  
  
"Gaspar, I think that chicken's delusional." She said with a shudder, reentering the main part of the End of Time.  
  
"Welcome back. Now that you have met Spekkio, you may proceed. Go back to where you appeared, there should be another pillar there. Take that pillar." Gasper commented from his position in front of the lamp post. He hid a small grin with his collar.   
  
Crystal nodded, and replied, "Thanks! Bye Gasper, I'm sure I'll see you soon!" With that, she ran back to the gate. She made her way into the room she had appeared in, and spied another blue pillar beside the one she came from. She nervously stepped over to it.   
  
The world became blue in her eyes, and she felt as if she was shooting upwards.   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
If you want new chapters, clap your hands! Well, actually...just click that review button down there. Yeah, that one! C'mon, click it! ...You know you want to. 


	5. Guardia

Chapter 4 - Guardia  


  
Lucca ran into her yard just as the figure emerged from the swirling cerulean sphere. "A... a gate?!" she exclaimed, stepping forward to the startled teenagers. It was then she noticed the girl standing before the portal.   
  
"Agh! I picked the perfect time to go through the portal, didn't I?!" Crystal muttered furiously, watching the two older kids stare at her in fright. It was then that she noticed her staff was missing. "Hey, where's my staff?!" The girl shouted, looking extremely nervous. "Heh heh...eh?"   
  
She looked up, unprepared for the staff that fell strait onto her face.   
  
"Oww...ies..." she mumbled, and fell to the ground. "Gaspar! I'm gonna get you for that!"   
  
Lucca looked at the girl oddly, approaching her. "Hello...? Are you alright...?"   
  
Crystal muttered something, and came to a sitting position. "Eh...?" She looked up to Lucca. "It's you!" she exclaimed, jumping to her feet. She gripped her staff tightly in her hand.   
  
Lucca looked the girl over, her face looking inquisitive. "I've… seen you before… I just don't remember where," remarked the purple haired genius.   
  
"Once, I'm guessing long ago, there was a magical kingdom, called Zeal. But the queen was corrupted by the evil entity named Lavos. The kingdom was brought to ruin. The queen, still alive, created the Black Omen. The guru's and the prince disappeared into a black portal. The princess was never seen again. The other adults perished. The other princess was saved, and transported to the main land. There was only one survivor, other than the saviors who fought the queen and Lavos. I am that survivor. My name is Crystal, and I am a former princess of Zeal," Crystal replied in an ominous tone. She spoke that whole explanation very over-dramatically.   
  
Tyrin laughed, "Come on! Everyone knows that place is just a fairy tale!"   
  
Marle nodded, giggling.   
  
Annoyed, Crystal just glared at them.   
  
"Tyrin... Marle... the Kingdom of Zeal is quite real. Or, well… was." Stated Lucca, looking at Crystal oddly, "Please, go inside. I must talk to this girl."   
  
The two teenagers looked to each other, confused. "But...mother..." muttered Tyrin.   
  
"But nothing. And fetch your father. Marle, if you'd be so kind as to call your parents and ask them to come over, I'd greatly appreciate it." she said quietly. The two kids sighed, and ran into Lucca's house.   
  
Crystal was obviously nervous. Her knuckles were white from gripping her staff. "Now...as for you... Welcome to the year 1020 AD. Am I right to say you came from the End of Time?"   
  
The girl nodded, and replied, "Gaspar sent me to this time period. I don't know why, though. I'm trying to find Schala, my cousin."   
  
"Ah... you're doing as Magus did. This makes sense." She said, thinking for a minute. "I guess Gaspar sent you here for our help."  
  
The girl blinked, pushing a strand of purple hair behind an ear. "Help?"  
  
Lucca grinned and winked. "We are expert time-travelers."   
  
"Oh... what do you mean 'we?' " Crystal said, arching an eyebrow.  
  
With a grin, Lucca explained, "I mean 'we' as in Crono, Marle, Glenn, and myself. They're two of the other people that helped save the world." She motioned to the castle, just visible from the distance. "Crono and Marle are King and Queen of Gaurdia now."   
  
Crystal blinked a bit. "Wow. So, uh...I'm to talk to them?"  
  
Lucca grinned, her nose crinkling. "Precisely."  



	6. Attack!

Chapter 5 - Attack!  


  
The ground shook violently, and flames erupted near Truce. The faint outline of a ship could be seen floating on the sea, and long shots of fire burst from it, shooting at the land.  
  
Lucca growled, drawing her gun.   
  
"It's those damn Mystics!" She shouted, turning her head to Crystal.  
  
The girl blinked, confused. "Mystics...?"  
  
"Pathetic monsters! Follow me!" Said Lucca, heading for her house. Crystal followed, still very confused. She tucked her staff into her belt.  
  
Lucca pushed open the door, barging inside. She cupped her hands around her mouth, (even though her gun was still in one) and shouted.  
  
"Glenn! The Mystics are attacking!"  
  
A green haired man soon came running into the room.   
  
"I heard!" He said bleakly, "we have to go help!"  
  
Lucca nodded, taking Crystal by the arm. When the girl tried to pull away, Lucca told her, "We need your help!"  
  
With a slight grimace, Crystal allowed herself to be pulled out of the house and down the hill, towards the ever-growing inferno.   
  
"Crono and Nadia should be along soon! I'll try to put out the fire, you try to stop the Mystics! Who is this girl?" Asked Glenn, looking to her.  
  
"Help," Lucca replied, "a fellow magic-user. I'll explain later!"  
  
Glenn shook his head. "Very well..."  
  
Lucca ran to the shore, stumbling onto to the beach. She instantly sent a wave of flames to the ship.   
  
Well, girlie," said Glenn, "let's get to work! Water!" Streams of aqua shot from his fingers, dousing the flames. Crystal followed him, and started casting water spells.   
  
The fire slowly started to become smaller. Within ten minutes, another joined them, dressed in a long gown. She started to freeze the flames. They had acquired village and soldier help by then. People were putting out the fire with water from the sea.   
  
After a half an hour or so, the fire was completely put out. When Crystal looked to Lucca, she wasn't surprised to see a man with spiky red hair standing next to her.  
  
"Lightning!" He shouted, and a bolt of lightning fell down from the sky, crashing down onto the boat, which was starting to retreat.  
  
"COWARDS!" Crono shouted, casting another lightning.  
  
Queen Nadia put a hand on her husbands shoulder, whispering something to him. He growled, kicking the ground. Nadia turned to Lucca, a worried look on her face.  
  
"Lucca, is my daughter all right?" She inquired, tilting her head slightly.  
  
"Tyrin and her are in my house, safe and sound," the inventor assured her queen and friend.  
  
Nadia managed a smile. "Good."   
  
"Who's this?" Crono butted in, motioning to Crystal.  
  
The girl stepped forward, taking her staff into her hands. "I remember you. You were a lot younger though...and you, also." She motioned to both Crono and Nadia. "I'm not surprised you don't remember me. It was a long time ago for you, I'm guessing, and I wasn't too important of a person."  
  
Crono arched an eyebrow at the girl.  
  
Crystal blinked slightly, grinning. "My name is Crystal... I'm from Zeal."  
  
This brought blinks from both Glenn, Crono, and Nadia.  
  
"Err...Gaspar sent me to this time." She put in.  
  
Lucca nodded, and told them that she was searching for Schala.  
  
"Mother!"  
  
This turned all of their attentions to Tyrin and Marle, who were running to them.  
  
Crono frowned. "What are you two doing here?"  
  
"Saw...it was safe...came...to see you...guys," Tyrin said in between gasps for air.  
  
"Yes! And we wanted to know what happened!" Exclaimed Marle, once she had caught her breath.  
  
"An attack by the Mystics," growled Glenn, eyes flicking to the sea.   
  
"Hold on one second!" Shouted Crystal, "what are Mystics?"  
  
Crono looked to the girl, blinking. "We think they're somehow related to Enlightened One's in a way. They are basically monsters...except for the ones with magical abilities. The resemble humans and Enlightened ones...Like Flea, Ozzie, and Slash..." He looked down, as if he was remembering something. The others did the same.   
  
"The Mystics were peaceful..." continued Marle, "but two years ago, they suddenly became very violent. They've been attacking us left and right. All we know is that it's because of a group of people who appeared from nowhere."  
  
"These creatures were once stupid monsters. Somehow, they gained intelligence, and can speak. They have their own community now. I recognized some of the monsters from your time to be related to some from our time. The change, intelligence wise, was shocking," Lucca explained.  
  
"We want to know how these monsters suddenly became smart. How they were able to go from brainless monsters to community with a culture and organized system is beyond us. But, in a nutshell, those are Mystics," Glenn finished.   
  
Crystal stared at them for a few moments, before deciding something.  
  
"All right," she concluded, "I guess I'll have find out."  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
See that button down there that says "review?" It's sad! The only way to make it happy again is to write a comment about my fic! Please, make the button happy! 


	7. Discoveries

Whirlpools.   
  
Crystal washed up on the side of the Heckran entrance, feeling _extremely _nauseous. She stumbled foward a couple steps, before collapsing onto her knees.  
  
"Ugh...evil swirly thingy...I think I'm gonna...I'm gonna..."  
  
Blech.   
  
Coughing and sputtering, the girl climbed to a half bent over position. Unsteady feet brought her staggering to the wall. She leaned against it, face pale.   
  
Emerald hues finally made a point to look over the surrounding area. Not a monster was in sight...that was quite odd. The only noises were the sounds of water dripping from the ceiling, and her harse breathing.   
  
There was definetly something wrong here.   
  
With a bit of effort and a lot of help from her staff, she stood up strait and scanned through the darkness. The girl tapped he staff on the ground, and heard only the echo of it, nothing else. Something kept nagging at the corner of her mind, but she couldn't figure out what. She took a few steps foward, steadily regaining her composter.   
  
Licking her dry lips, she called out "Hello!" hoping to get a response. This time, a low growl came from the depths of the cavern.   
  
She swallowed, taking another nervous step foward.  
  
The growls soon became louder. Crystal took another step foward, and heard a piercing shriek. It sounded like a young girl. A cruel laugh and a few stupid guffaws could be heard echoing through the dark. The growling sound grew closer.   
  
Crystal rushed to see what had caused the scream. She paused at the end of the tunnel, looking out into a lage clearing. There stood a boy no older than sixteen and two henchs with a girl of seven years bound in front of them. The boy was tall for his age, with dark brown hair and black eyes. The unusual thing about him, though, were the pointed ears that Enlightened Ones had. A large dark brown created that looked like a mix between a boar, a hench, and a dog the size of a bear was lumbering towards them, dripping saliva from its mouth. Two bright red eyes glowed from its gruetesque face. It let out another low growl, tossing its head back. The girl let out another frightened scream. Laughing, the boy leaned down and spoke to her.   
  
"My dear _girl_," he sneered, "you are about to be lunch to the Heckrunch here."   
  
She let out a whimpering sob, and looked up at the boy with innocent, pleading eyes. The boy just laughed once more crueling, and kicked the girl foward. She landed on the floor, and stayed there, sobbing. The henchs let out more stupid laughs.  
  
Crystal clenched her fists, all but ready to go out and save the girl. She released her staff from the hook that kept it slung across her back when a brilliant light enveloped the whole cavern and tunnels leading from it. The Heckrunch let out a retched howl of pain, and attempted to retreat into the darkness that was not there. He cowered against wall, whimpering. The henchs yowled and ducked, covering their heads with their arms as if to shield themselves. The boy let out a surprised yelp, and covered his face, while the girl just sat their sobbing in fear. Out of the cavern stepped another boy around the cruel one's age, his palm held up. The light came from his hand.  
  
"Kyle!" He snapped, stepping foward in fury. "How...how _could_ you?" The boy demanded, dimming the light. The cruel boy, Kyle, lowered his hands. He let out a hiss when he saw who was there.  
  
"Just mind your own buisness, Feryn! _I_ found this girl wandering around on _our_ continent! She's a _human, _and must be terminated!" Kyle all but screamed, furious because Feryn had spoiled his fun.   
  
Crystal gasped from the shadows. Feryn? Yes...Blue hair, pointed ears, green eyes! He was definetly from Zeal. She had remembered a boy names Feryn...but he had only been older than her by a year! She peered out intently, watching the scene unfold.  
  
Feryn scowled. "Our continent, Kyle? May I remind you that _you _are not from here, but from the Proto Area in your time? I myself am from Zeal. This is hardly _our_ continent. We are not even from this time!"   
  
"But...it is ours now! It was ruled by pathetic IMPS when the Highlord and us arrived!"   
  
With a sigh, the Zealian shook his head. "You Protans are too arrogant. You believe that because you came with the Highlord, you can do whatever you wish. Give me the girl." That was a command, not a request. He stepped foward. Hastily, the other boy stepped backwards, nearly tripping over one of the henchs. He swore at it, and thumped it with his fist.   
  
"FINE!" He snarled, pointing at Feryn. "You can _have_ the girl! But I WILL get you!" With that, he grabbed the Henchs and fled.  
  
With a sigh, the boy named Feryn stepped over to the girl. He formed the light into a ball, and hurled it up into the air. Another whimper came fromt he Heckrunch. The boy kneeled down, and picked the girl up. She screamed, and tried to wriggle free. He hushed her, and set her down, freeing her from the ropes that held her bound. She stopped struggling, and stared up at him through tears filled eyes. "A...are you gonna hurt me?" She asked, eyes brimming with yet more tears.  
  
Feryn gave a smile, and wiped away her tears with his hands. "No, little one. I'm here to help you."   
  
"H-help?" The girl asked.  
  
The Zealian boy gave a nod. Eyes now filled with love, the little girl threw her arms around him. He blinked, surprised slightly, then patted her on the back.   
  
"Oh thank you, thank you!" The girl shouted, hugging him tighter.  
  
"Shh," the boy whispered, disattaching her from him. "You must be quite if I'm to get you to safety."  
  
The little girl nodded fervently. Feryn stood, taking her up into his arms. He walked in the direction of Crystal, the ball of light following him. With a small hint of fear, Crystal realized that he was going to see her very soon! For some reason, she felt that she must _not _be seen, not yet. She started backing up and nearly tripped over her staff. Deftly, she reclipped it to the strap across her back and bolted to where she had originally came from. She had to stop herself from falling face first into the whirlpool. Face becoming pale, she searched frantically for somewhere to hide. She quickly hurried to a shadowed notch in the wall, just as Feryn entered the cavern, girl still in his arms. He walked up to the whirlpool and set her down by the edge. "Now," he instructed, "this will lead you back to your continent. You will find home there. Don't be afraid, it won't hurt you."   
  
"T..thank you..." She said, shyling, and gave him another hug. Then, with a parting look of pure thanks, she hesitantly stepped up to the whirlpool, and plunged in. She dissapeared quickly.  
  
With a sigh, Feryn straitened, and looked over to the notch where Crystal hid. "You can come out now, Crystal," he announced, and she just stared at him in pure shock.   
  
  
  
  
  
  



	8. Secrets Told

"Mother, what exactly happened with you and Zeal?" The purple haired boy demanded.  
  
Tyrin was sitting backwards in a chair, staring at his mother through the think glass of his glasses. Marle sat on a box next to him, leaning back.   
  
Lucca grimaced, looking to both the two monarchs and her husband for support.   
  
"Thou art the best at describing our adventures, my dear," Glenn put in, slipping slightly into his archaic accent. He did that every now and then. This won fervent nods from both Crono and Nadia. The former amphibian smiled ruefully at his wife's glare.   
  
"Ahem. Fine." Lucca adjusted her glasses and leaned against a wall. "Where to start... Where to start..."   
  
"The beginning sounds good, mother." The boy was acting rather cold towards his mother.   
  
The scientist nodded. "Yes, the beginning... That's works..." She cleared her throat. "When we were just a little older than you, the Millenium Fair was going on. Now, father and I had worked on an invention that would teleport people across short distances, which we called the Telepod." A glance to Crono made him continue.   
  
"While Lucca was at the Fair near her Telepod, I was exploring. I was a bit preoccupied looking around, so I accidentally ran into your mother here while approaching Leene's Bell. The two of us decided to join up, and after a while we headed over to Lucca's Telepod."   
  
Nadia picked the story up from there. "Crono tried the invention first. When he reappeared correctly, I went and tried. Something went wrong, though. My pendant reacted to the Telepod and sent me through a portal into the year 600. There I was discovered by soldiers and taken back to Guardia Castle, mistaken for my ancestor Leene." She looked back over to Crono.  
  
"After seeing Marl-- Nadia here disappear, I grabbed the pendant that she had dropped and went after her. I appeared in the year 600 as well. I made my way to the castle and found out that "Queen Leene" was really Nadia. She disappeared while we were talking, and I rushed downstairs, only to run into Lucca here."  
  
Lucca continued, "I had gone and researched and whatnot after seeing them both get transported and was able to make a key to activate gates. I then realized that Nadia was really the princess. I used the Gate Key and rushed to Guardia Castle, only to explain to Crono what had happened. We ran around like chickens with our heads cut off until we final stumbled into the Cathedral that once stood in the Western Forest. We eventually found the Queen's precious pin and the nuns who were in the church transformed into monsters and attacked us. We defeated them and were talking when another appeared and was about to slice me in half. Luckily for me..."  
  
"I dropped down from the rafters and sliced the demon in twain." Stated Glenn with a grin. "The three of us joined up in our attempts to rescue Queen Leene. After a long and grueling test of skill, we were able to recover her and bring her back to the castle safely."  
  
Crono sighed, adjusting the leather strip that kept his hair pulled back. "We figured that now that we had saved the Queen, your mother would come back. Lucca and I rushed up to her room and she reappeared."  
  
"It was...cold. And dark." Nadia's eyes were dark. "It was as if I was being ripped apart." The Queen shuddered, and Crono pulled her close to him. She let herself be wrapped in his arms thankfully.  
  
Holding his queen closer, Crono continued. "We made our way back to our own time using the Gate Key. Your mother and I," he directed to this to Marle, "headed back towards the castle while your mother," his eyes met Tyrin, "went off on her own. I'm sure you both know of the false chancellor and kidnapping scandal that took place. Once I escaped, the three of us went through another gate.  
  
"This one lead to the distant future. It was very bleak...and utterly destroyed. After much exploring, we were able to discover that in the year 1999, a massive entity known as Lavos ripped the world apart. Life was scarce. The three of us then pledged that we would defeat Lavos and safe the world."  
  
"Which we did," Lucca cut in.  
  
Crono chuckled slightly. "Yes, we did, with the help of four other people.Tyrin leaned forward in his chair more, giving each of the adults present a glare. "So who else helped you guys?"  
  
Glenn grinned. "I took part in the salvation of the world, as did a woman from the Prehistoric Era name Ayla, the robot Robo from the future, and a relative of the girl you saw, the Great Sorcerer Magus of the Middle Ages and also former prince of Zeal, a kingdom from the Dark Ages."  
  
The two children exchanged glances. Tyrin finally spoke again. "Well, you guys seem to have been everywhere. Too bad you didn't bother to tell your children something so important."  
  
Lucca was startled when she saw the resentment in her son's eyes. "I never meant to shelter you. I just didn't want you learning of what happened and trying to find some way to time travel as well."  
  
"But why? History's safe, as you said. Plus, there's no easy way? We don't have magic. You should have told us." With one last nasty glance, Tyrin nodded to Marle and stalked out. The princess hopped up from her spot and rushed out after him.  
  
Lucca watched them go, eyes clouded over with concern.  
  
"It's ok, my dear. They shall get over it. Thou needn't be too worried." The former frog hugged his wife close.  
  
"You're speaking like that again..." The scientist mumbled, burying her head in his shoulder.  
  
-------------  
  
"I can't believe her!" Tyrin kicked out his leg, coming into contact with the trunk of a tree. Growling, he kicked it once more, shedding bark everywhere.  
  
Marle stepped closer to him, hands on h hips. "Tyrin! Calm down!"  
  
He glanced furiously at her. Catching her stern glance, he let out a sigh and slumped against the tree, crossing his arms over his chest. "It's not fair. They kept something so important from us! We're not kids!"  
  
Placing a hand on his shoulder, Marle caught his eyes once more. "Then we'll just have to go ahead and show them that we can handle the information."  
  
"Hmm?" Obviously confused, Tyrin brushed her hand away.  
  
"Well, the Mystics didn't attack in the future, so we know that it happened as a result of their tinkering with time, correct?"  
  
The boy's face lit up. "That's right! Which means there must have been a disturbance within the space-time continuum to cause such an event! If we could just travel through time and find the source of the disturbance we'd be able to show them that we're not just kids, right?"  
  
Giggling, Marle put a hand onto her hip and brushed her hair back with the other. "I didn't understand part of what you just said, but sure! We could follow that girl and get her to transport us somewhere."  
  
"Marle, you're a genius! But we'll need weapons. Let's sneak into the castle armory. I'm sure we can find something there." Turning around, the boy started in the direction of the castle.  
  
Scowling slightly, Marle walked behind him. "That boy gets bossier every time we talk..." She muttered, shaking her head. 


End file.
